


Wayhaught Encounters

by TheEvangelion



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP Nicole, Nicole GP, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: The office was cold and asleep, completely dark and empty except for one lit office along the hallway. It was the late nights that did it. The waiting at home, twiddling her thumbs, staring at a cold plate of dinner, absolutely convinced of something tragic. It was all of these things in their unified attack against the back of her throat that left Waverly slipping her shoes on and wrapping her scarf tight... although, the unspoken promise of what she would find waiting for her at the precinct was half the allure too.





	

The office was cold and asleep, completely dark and empty except for one lit office along the hallway. It was the late nights that did it. The waiting at home, twiddling her thumbs, staring at a cold plate of dinner, absolutely convinced of something tragic, it was all of these things in their unified attack against the back of her throat that left Waverly slipping her shoes on and wrapping her scarf tight.

But, the light was on, which meant her girlfriend survived another shift and added another ruined dinner against the tallied half a dozen the month had already earned. Waverly knew every incident back to front, she kept a mental count of each cold chicken pot pie and left-over casserole like they were crime cases.

She opened the office door without knocking, assured in the sight she would find. Nicole was there to greet her, she opened her mouth to speak and immediately closed it again, sheepish and apologetic in her desk chair with hands wound in stacks of brown paperwork files.

"I can explain—"

"Lasagna." Waverly simmered, crossing her arms over her chest. "You said you like lasagna, and so I spend all day learning how to cook lasagna and then you don't show up to eat the damn lasagna!" she exasperated and Nicole winced.

"If I said all the right words like revenants, peace maker and Doc," she lifted and dropped the pile of paperwork back down on her desk to illustrate her point, "would that go some way towards explaining my way out of this?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Nice try."

"I thought so too." Nicole bit the inside of her mouth, "I'm sorry babe."

Waverly hesitated, absolutely wanting to give her hell for another ruined dinner but somehow unable too. It infuriated her even more, the big brown eyes and plump pink pout, when she just had to deal with one of them it was tough enough but both of them in combination left her a seething pile of in-love uselessness.

She took a step forward towards her girlfriend, breathing in the delicate smell of her that always filled the air. "Does it make me awful that I miss you like, all of the time?"

"Just the worst." Nicole teased quietly. "Who wants to be loved and appreciated? Not me."

"I thought so." Waverly just about agreed with a chuckle before the urge to kiss Nicole was unbearable. Thankfully she didn't have to concede first, Nicole's hand slipped around the small of her back and pulled her closer into the cathedral of her chest until their lips met.

The kiss was soft, she cupped her useless Alpha's cheeks and golden red hair in the cradle of her hands and nipped at her lip.

"I haven't been good to you like I should be good to you." she dragged her nose tenderly over Waverly's collarbone.

"It's just lasagna." Waverly dismissed it quietly. "Your work is important and I just worry too much, it's fine."

"I _haven't_ been good to you," Nicole repeated, kissing her neck, "Like I _should_ be good to you."

"Is it that obvious?" Waverly conceded with a sigh and blushed.

"That you're coming into heat? Oh yeah." she chuckled and picked her up. Waverly sat on her hips, arms draped around the back of her neck, teeth working her bottom lip. "You're pretty hard to miss, babe."

Waverly groaned but eventually smiled. Nicole moved around the room with her on her hips until Waverly felt the desk slip beneath her legs and bear her weight. Curious and intrigued, she bit her mouth, suddenly realising that it was Friday night and that meant there was no one to interrupt them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she grabbed two stiffly ironed collars and pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Way ahead of you." Nicole promised and unbuckled her belt.

Her heat was maybe days away at best and minutes away at worst, it always felt imminent and distant like that, simultaneously. Nicole would do something hot, she'd pick her up over her shoulder or push her panties to one side with her fingers, and what felt like days away in distance suddenly pounced on her until she was a weak mess of a woman.

"Are you already in rut?" she whispered, eyes closed and existing entirely in the nibbles to her earlobe.

"Came in this morning, was hoping you'd last long enough for me to come home and surprise you but right here's fine too." Nicole whispered, teeth dragging around the skin of her ear.

She reached down and slipped the utility belt out of the loops of her girlfriend's trousers, tossing it onto the sofa with the coat and scarf and other unnecessary layers. Her shirt was next, button by button, breast to waist to bellybutton, she unveiled each porcelain monument and earned little nostril flares in the process.

"Gentle or rough?" Nicole whispered.

The heat rolled around Waverly's stomach, washing up the sides like a tide of desire and frothing in her lungs like the sun-speckled sea. Lost in the brown of her eyes, fingers coiled around red pieces of loosened hair, she fell-forward, slack and collapsed in her desire. "Just give me everything. All of you. Always. Forever and ever." she begged.

Nicole chuckled and hushed her, slipped a hand around the back of her neck, cradling her against the hollow of her collarbone. "You really love me, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yeah." Waverly whispered, peering up and smiling as she did.

Smooth and steady hands slipped beneath her thighs and pulled her underwear down her legs, and all she could do was blink and lose herself in that wonderful assured smile that was so profoundly Nicole. Her hands reached out against the desk behind herself for purchase against her lover, excited and dying for the promised and desired.

"I love you babe." Nicole mouthed against her shoulder, kissing the skin there, dragging her mouth to the next monument. "I feel like I tell you that all of the time and then five minutes pass and it's like I'm holding my breath resisting the urge to tell you again." she sighed, kissing her neck.

"Just keep telling me." Waverly whimpered, closing her thighs around the small of her police officer's back.

"Forever and ever?"

"Until we're old and wrinkly and your hair is grey."

"This hair?" Nicole laughed, pointing at her loose red mane. "Never."

"Mhmm."

"Nope. No way." she told her quietly, pressing into the space between her thighs. "I guess I'll just have to tell you I love you forever and hope it's long enough."

Between her thighs, between the puddle of herself, at the epicentre of her aching desire; Waverly felt the stiffness press into her folds and helplessly sagged forward into her girlfriend. Nicole sucked the skin on top of her shoulder into her teeth, nibbling it pink, earning tiny whimpers for more.

"I _need_ you." Waverly mouthed through jagged breath, pulling the unbuttoned shirt off of her girlfriend's frame. Nicole chuckled again, smiling and proud of herself, retreating from the lock of her hips and thighs. "Wait, please!" she groaned, throwing her head back as two palms jammed into her hips stopped her from following the officer's cock.

"Try not to look too sad…" Nicole pouted, kissing her mouth. "I'm a benevolent mistress." Waverly rolled her eyes at that.

Strong hands around her waist, moving beneath the weight of her shoulders too, Waverly was put on her stomach over the chill of the mahogany. She groaned in relief and raised her hinds on the tips of her toes, fingers finding purchase in the lip of the desktop whilst her girlfriend moved behind her.

It came without warning, the acquisition of the wanted, the fulfillment of the desired, the fullness within the aching rapture of her need, with reckless abandon and the snap of powerful hips Waverly felt herself filled beyond what she could comfortably accept.

"Just breathe," the steadiness of her gentle Alpha's voice hushed over her, "Good girl, you can take it, let it feel good." she crooned, kissing her shoulder blades and pushing dusky hair out of the way to mouth against the back of her neck.

She didn't speak because she couldn't, instead she just laid there for a moment, whimpering and trembling-thighed beneath her girlfriend, satiated and sore in her fullness.

"I won't hurt you." she closed her eyes into the promise and nodded, because of course it was true. "I'm going to stay right here until you're ready baby." her voice was a soft-drawl, whispered into the back of her neck between languid kisses.

"I love you." Waverly whimpered, sprawled and naked and useless for anything else whilst trapped in the rapture of her heat.

Hands slipped beneath the cathedral of her body, cradling the flat of her stomach, silently wishing there was a bump there. It would happen one day, when they were ready and the harshness of life was a little more forgiving. It didn't stop Nicole tenderly drawing her fingers along the monuments of her body, rubbing the bottom of her stomach and the swell of her breasts and the stiffening peaks of her nipples and the jut of her hips, hungry for all of it.

"Can you… will you…" Waverly closed her eyes again, half desire and half embarrassment. "Will you please do the thing…?"

"The _thing_ thing."

"Yeah, that thing." Waverly nodded, relaxing back into the desk.

"My pleasure." Nicole forced the gloat out of her smirk, on the edge of herself with excitement.

The thing was never spoken of during the day, never hinted at or even recognised beyond the silent wanting memories and fantasies that she busied herself in during rare quiet moments between the frantic at work. But then their cycles would come, and her knot would draw in, and Waverly would lie sprawled out or bent over the nearest arm of a sofa, and Nicole would do the _thing._

"You gonna let me breed you?" she whispered in her ear, rolling her hips in tiny circles that made the submissive beneath her ache in sheer despair for more.

Waverly nodded and bit her mouth. It wasn't enough for Nicole but the chase of the desired was half the fun. Waverly felt fingers weave in the pale brown of her hair and tug until her neck arched back, and simultaneously the thickness of the shaft buried inside of her was drawn out and slammed in again, forcing the last bit of breath out of her chest.

"I said, are you gonna spread those thighs wide and let me give you a baby?" she growled and was still somehow tentative beneath the show of her rut, rubbing her hand in small reassuring circles on the side of her hip — a reminder that this was about Waverly's pleasure. Her desires. A tiny physical promise that she would never be like him or any of the other guys who came before.

"Yes!" Waverly broke, huffing in desire and need. She spread her thighs as wide as she could and shuddered in relief as the proximity of Nicole's skin grew closer, their bodies pressed tighter and closer to one another. "I want all of you." she promised her alpha quietly with that low-rasp to her voice.

Nicole pulled out and Waverly tried to follow, pushing herself backwards as she withdrew, it made her feel a little guilty how arousing she found reducing her girlfriend to nothing more than visceral desire, but she didn't feel guilty for long, hands pressing into Waverly's ass to keep her fixed to the desk, moaning and crying at the devastation of her emptiness.

"I want you to have my children." she told her almost calmly as she sheathed herself back in, the flickers of a smile eating the corners of her mouth as her beautiful girl cried out in pleasure beneath her. "I want to see your belly round." her voice gave way to a moan as slick walls tightened around her cock.

She sobbed in need, "Nicole I've got to cum—"

"No." she leaned down and breathed in her ear, "I want you to hold it, can you do that for me?" she tenderly tucked hair behind her ear.

Aching and on the praecipe of violent orgasms, the noise of despair and arousal left her lungs like she was caught prey. Waverly nodded reluctantly, burying herself into her forearms on top of the desk whilst her girlfriend pumped in and out of her harder, hips slapping her ass, hands either side of her hips.

"You're such a good girl." Nicole groaned out the words helplessly and hung her head back, eyes closed. "I love you so much babe."

She felt every tremble, every needy vibration, every aching shudder of her girlfriend's lungs, enjoying the brief knowledge that all of it existed for something only she could give her. It took a while to learn how to be a little reckless like this, how to be a little rough and little dominant and a little trusting in her desires, but they had a safe word and she knew the quietest utterance of those two-syllables would be enough to stop everything immediately.

"Keep holding it." Nicole growled with gravel in her throat.

She felt the tightness first, it wrapped her entire length and squeezed her firmly in the rapture of her girlfriend's hot wetness. Defiant and alive in her own desire, she drew herself completely free and slammed in again, wincing at the divinity of how good it felt sliding between her swollen vulva.

"Keep holding it." she demanded, and Waverly was nothing more than an acclimation of sobs and whimpering pleas for her release. "You can cum soon, baby." she crooned over her, leaning forward to rest on her hands as her hips drove forward, again and again, harder and harder until the desk moved with each thrust and Waverly opened her legs wider into the pounding.

"I can't hold it anymore!" she growled, pushing backwards against her girlfriend's hips for friction.

Fast and rough, Nicole held her down with her weight, leaning over her back and shoulders with a fist wrapped in the loosest parts of her hair, trapping her in the most human kind of bondage between herself and the mahogany of the desk. "Be my good girl and come for me." she demanded, beating her body with her thrusting hips.

There was a small gush, howling and crying in her pleasure, Waverly shuddered and bucked beneath her girlfriend, and the knowledge that she squirted kicked Nicole over the edge too.

"That's it, take everything!" Nicole demanded, chest heaving and eyes rolling into the back of her head as she spurted her seed into the tight neck of her lover's womb. The temptation to knot her was there, pulsing and alive in the deepest most primal parts of her belly but she pulled herself free, allowing her seed to drip free.

Sore and satiated, Waverly lied there over the desk with tiny tears, completely loose and unable to do anything but breathe into the rapture of her orgasm. Nicole lied on top of her with her cheek pressed into the centre of two shoulderblades, softly kissing the skin there and tracing her nose between the two joints.

"Can you forget to come home for dinner again please?"

"You want me to do it again?" Nicole whined. "Do you know how hard it was this time when I knew there was lasagna waiting for me at home?"

"Please?" Waverly whined and chuckled, closing her eyes as the alpha settled on top of her.

"I'll see if Doc has a night shift he wants to trade again. I think they know what we get up to."

Waverly rolled and shifted until she was lying on her back, exhausted and sore alpha collapsed over her chest with a tender popped knot between her thighs for good measure. "I can promise you they don't."

"How do you know?"

"Because Wynonna can look you in the eyes." she burst into a tiny chuckle.

 


End file.
